


Words

by Weconqueratdawn



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Fingerfucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 15:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weconqueratdawn/pseuds/Weconqueratdawn
Summary: Hannibal was often silent, Will had learned. He talked just as much as ever--if not more--outside of the bedroom. They had so much time now and they filled it with talk. But here it was different. Here Hannibal didn’t want to use his gift of words.And the less he spoke, the more vocal Will was. And the things that he said were quite… well. Unexpected.Will and Hannibal enjoy some dirty talk :)





	Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rodabonor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rodabonor/gifts).



> Prompted by something rodabonor/beatricenius said on Twitter which was simply impossible to ignore. And *that* was prompted by some delicious art posted to her nsfw Twitter so if you’re over there, you might want to go check that out :0
> 
> In my head this is set in a fairly hazy post-fall ‘verse which is probably a tad happier and less tortured than my usual post-fall Hannigram, but feel free to imagine this taking place whenever and wherever you want :)
> 
>  **Warning** : if you find someone being called a slut during sex triggering at all I suggest you avoid this one.

Gradually, the rain intruded into Will’s sphere of awareness. It had been drowned out by his cries and Hannibal’s sounds and by the noise of their bodies and the creak of the bed. They must have left a window open--fat drops were loudly falling onto the sill outside.

He rolled away from Hannibal and lay flat on his back. Hannibal’s eyes followed him, mirthful and wanting. His dick protruded rudely, swollen still. 

Will smirked at him and made a beckoning gesture. “Come here, then.”

Hannibal’s mouth sought him first. The rasp of stubble against his own was something Will had not become used to but he liked it--it was prickly and raw and it suited them.

Hannibal’s lips were slick, his tongue hot. And eager-- _so eager_. “ _Christ,_ ” Will said. And then, “Turn around, I want my fingers in you.”

This time it was Hannibal who smirked. He swung his shoulders round to face Will’s feet. Will stared at his presented ass and briefly imagined landing a smart, stinging slap to it--repayment for the smirk. Probably Hannibal expected it, so he didn’t.

“You’d better make yourself comfortable,” Will said. “I am and I don’t plan on moving any more tonight.”

To underline his point, he grabbed a handful of Hannibal’s flesh and smeared his thumb through the mess leaking from his hole. When Will scooped some up and pushed it back inside, Hannibal shuddered but remained silent.

He often was, Will had learned. He talked just as much as ever--if not more--outside of the bedroom. They had so much _time_ now and they filled it with talk. But here it was different. Here Hannibal didn’t want to use his gift of words.

And the less he spoke, the more vocal Will was. And the things that he said were quite… well. Unexpected.

“You’re such a slut,” Will said, and shoved two fingers inside Hannibal’s hole. He was slick and soft and open, already groaning and grinding back against them. “Look at you, all desperate. Full of my come.”

Hannibal, panting, eased down onto his elbows. He might even have nodded in agreement but his head was tucked away by Will’s thigh, out of plain sight. Will thrust a third finger inside him and wondered which other names Hannibal might own if he spoke them.

Then he felt a hand on his stomach and breath hot against his hip. Hannibal lifted himself higher and twisted, snaking his arm across Will’s thighs and aiming his head squarely between them. His eyes lifted to meet Will’s.

“Um,” Will said, thrown. The idea was nice, but-- “I don’t think I can?”

Hannibal smirked again. Had his hand not been occupied, Will would definitely have pinched him. Instead he watched Hannibal nose his way along his flaccid cock and then gently, delicately, take the tip into his mouth.

“Um,” Will said once more and flinched, expecting a barrage of unpleasant sensation. But none came. Hannibal simply lay still, holding Will’s cock in his mouth.

He even had his eyes shut. Will watched him mistrustfully. Hannibal liked to watch, to know the effect he’d caused. He liked to see it on Will’s face. But his eyes were shut and his lips and tongue were still.

Will’s hand had stilled too. He remembered it, suddenly; his fingers deep inside Hannibal’s ass. The heat surrounding them tightened, begged. Will dragged them out slowly, with lewd wet sounds.

Hannibal whimpered softly but his jaw remained slack. The only thing Will could feel there was warmth and a growing wetness. 

“Well, if you’re happy…” Will said, mostly to himself, and turned his attention back to Hannibal’s ass. He had come and used lube all over his fingers. 

Sex with Hannibal was different to sex with anyone else. Will felt no worry or awkwardness. He didn’t lose himself in someone else’s desire or feel what they felt. He didn’t feel obligated to perform in the ways they wanted him to. With Hannibal he could detach and explore and make choices. Hannibal’s desires were simple--he wanted Will and that was the end of it.

He pressed his thumb deep, up to the knuckle. Hannibal had been tight when he’d fucked him, now he was loose and open. “You could easily take four,” Will told him. “You could probably take my whole fist if we tried. Bet you’d like that.”

Hannibal didn’t answer, but he did very gently suckle at Will’s cock. The sensation was shocking, a sudden spark which darted through Will’s gut.

“Is that a yes?” Will said. “I’m not going to, not tonight. I’m going to tease your ass while I lie here comfortably and watch.”

Hannibal sucked again, a little harder. Will felt himself twitch against the inside of his cheek.

He filled Hannibal with his fingers again, keeping his movements slow, stretching and rubbing. “You love this, don’t you?” Will said. “Me playing with you. You have all of my attention this way.”

Hannibal shifted a little--Will’s cock was thickening and adjustments were necessary. Then he settled back down, lips tightening around Will’s shaft, and sucked. His lips were already wet with saliva, some glistened on his chin. Will watched him draw him in deeper.

“Fuck,” Will said. “You’re getting off on this, aren’t you? My fingers in your ass and my dick in your throat? You want my come there, too?”

Hannibal nodded, somewhat awkwardly. His mouth was full now, and he was working on swallowing the last few inches. 

“Fuck,” Will said again. Between Hannibal’s thighs his neglected dick was flushed dark, trailing a rope of pre-come. “You should see the mess you’re making of the bed.” Inside him, Will twisted his fingers harshly and rubbed for a few brief seconds. “It’s even worse now.”

He looked back towards Hannibal’s face, where his throat was as wet and open as his ass. Will’s cock throbbed with need--the idea of fucking his mouth was a good one but it was even better to watch Hannibal’s self-induced struggles. No need to make him to take it when it was something he desperately wanted--he didn’t pull back once for a break, even though his jaw must be aching.

“Such a slut,” Will said. “A real cockslut, aren’t you?”

There were sounds to accompany his movements, now--Hannibal hamming it up for effect. Will watched him slurp messily up and down his shaft, fucking his own throat. 

“Yeah,” Will said. “Exactly like that. But I’m still not going to touch you--I’ll let you choke on my dick while I finger you, but that’s it.”

Another sound then, one which seemed to be authentically involuntary. Hannibal’s breath caught in his throat, just a tiny hitch. He plunged down a tad harder on Will’s dick.

Will bit down on the urge to buck into his mouth. “You want me to fuck every hole you've got, don't you?” He stepped up his own efforts, thrusting his fingers in hard and fast. “You hear that? Hear how wet you are for me?”

Hannibal nodded and spread his legs even wider.

Will grinned. “Shameless,” he said. He had a great view of Hannibal’s dick, slapping against his stomach as he shoved himself rhythmically back on Will's hand. “Shameless slut.”

Hannibal moaned around his mouthful and tilted his ass up higher.

“Next time,” Will said, conversationally, “I’ll do it the other way around--fuck your mouth first, then, if you can get me hard again, you can sit on my dick and work for it yourself.”

Hannibal’s moans were now almost constant, a groaning hum in the back of his throat which made Will curl his toes. Everything was wet--his hand, Hannibal’s spread-open ass, his own dick. The truth was he couldn’t last much longer.

“Yeah, like this,” Will said. “With my dick in your mouth. Come for me, slut.”

That was almost all the encouragement Hannibal needed. Will used his fingers mercilessly and, when Hannibal bore down upon them, held them firm while his dick jerked and spurted. His hole twitched delightfully, his cock softened and hung heavily, to dribble down his thigh.

Will watched this triumphantly before taking him in hand to milk out a few last drops. Hannibal groaned; the tension drained from his shoulders. He draped himself over Will’s hips but still did not release Will’s dick fully from his mouth.

“What a good slut you are,” Will said proudly, feeling like he’d won a bet. “ _My_ slut.”

Will squeezed his cock more gently then let go. Hannibal was catching his breath, panting in and out through his nose. He looked pleased. _Sated._

“What now?” Will said. “Your choice--I can come down your throat or on your face. It’s up to you.”

The expression shifted in Hannibal’s eyes, back to one of determination. He sank down fully on Will’s cock, swallowing all of him easily. Will lay back and let him, arms behind his head.

“A comeslut too?” Will said. “Go on then--if you want it, it’s yours.”

But he didn’t move a muscle to help, keeping his hips as still as possible. It was challenging, with the sight before him, and the hot enveloping length of Hannibal’s throat. His stomach tensed, flexing, as Hannibal’s lips spread his wetness around, throat working visibly.

When Will came it was without giving any warning. Not that Hannibal didn’t know how to read the signs--he’d had plenty of practice--but it kept up the charade. Hannibal could struggle if he wanted, or choose to swallow everything smoothly and cleanly, like Will knew he could.

He chose to struggle; strings of saliva and come escaping his lips, dripping from his chin. Even more mess, which was something to catch Will’s attention while he groaned through the rush of his orgasm. There were other ways he could disrupt Hannibal’s usually pristine facade and he wondered if Hannibal would enjoy those too. 

Soon afterwards, Hannibal pulled himself free, rubbing his jaw. A towel was rescued from the floor for some cursory clean-up. Their arms and legs were heavy, too tired and too well-fucked to care much.

The room had become dim and the rain had turned heavy, muffling everything else. Hannibal stretched himself out close to Will, blinking up into the gloom and still absently wiping at his lips. He’d remained silent--Will thought he had a few minutes before his voice would make its return. It left him feeling surprisingly tender.

He rolled over to embrace him, pulling him closer. Hannibal hummed his pleasure softly. 

Will kissed his temple. “I like it when you don’t use your words,” he said. “Makes a change.”

Hannibal smiled and turned his head. He opened his mouth.

Will interrupted. “Whatever you’re going to say--can it wait another five minutes?”

Hannibal’s smile grew wider and he nodded, but he didn’t quite heed Will’s request. “Sluts have better things than words to put in their mouths,” he said, looking extremely self-satisfied. Then he stretched and curled up very happily into his pillow.

He was asleep in under a minute. Will sighed and joined him. There were no words in dreams, either.

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, there would be some hygiene concerns if this was rl but it isn’t, so :)))
> 
> It's been a while since I wrote some proper PWP - think I needed to let off some steam after these last couple of weeks. Hope you enjoyed! :)
> 
>  ~~[Here I am on tumblr.](http://weconqueratdawn.tumblr.com)~~ I’ve left tumblr due to their policy update of December 2018 and now you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/weconqueratdawn), [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/weconqueratdawn) and [dreamwidth](https://weconqueratdawn.dreamwidth.org). Come say hi on any (or even all!) of those :)


End file.
